DIGI
by strongwhisperingspirits
Summary: A solar eclipse hits and four lights come from it, DATS doesn't know about these four lights, nor the people who hold them, but what will happen when they realize it was the people they were closed to who held such powers
1. Chapter 1

(There is no Merukimon in this story,at least as a boss, Marcus and Thomas are 16, Yoshi 20)

* * *

~Amy~

Amy Norstein stood in front of the massive doors, her bags to her left, she had to swallow tightly to reach up and knock on the door. Even though she was of Norstein decent, she wasn't rich, her father was shun from the family, therefore not getting any of their support.

But now Amy had no one, except for her cousin Thomas.

It took a few knocks before she noticed the doorbell to her right. Amy walked to it and rang it.

A butler opened the door and looked at her.

"Yes miss?" He asked, Amy shifted her feet and looked at her feet.

"Um... Is Thomas here?" She forced herself to ask.

Most girls would be happy to be rich, but Amy didn't want all of the special treatment.

"Master Thomas? No, may I ask who you are?"

"Um... uh... well..." Amy took out her wallet and showed her ID to the man and bowed.

"Welcome home Mistress Amy"

Amy flushed and rushed inside as the butler grabbed her bags and closed the door, Amy kept her head trained on the carpet.

After a few hours, Amy was lying on her bed when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Amy answered, without getting up.

"Hey" Amy smiled, it was her cousin, she then sat up and looked at Thomas.

"Tommy!" She got off the bed and hugged her cousin, then noticed the blue dog behind him. "Gaomon!" Amy then hugged the blue dog.

_(Flashback)_

_After Amy's parents died, Amy lived with her uncle a while, Thomas was too, but at the time, Amy was six, he was 7. She remembered holding the social worker's hand, waiting for them in the massive living room._

_First it was the lady of the house, Amy knew her as 'grandma', but she was cold._

_"Hello" She tried to show kindness but Amy could see through it._

_After the worker left Amy in the house hold, her grandmother turned stern._

_"What are you wearing?"_

_And she was forced in a dress._

_"You look pretty" Amy turned, her curls tied behind her head with a pink bow. It was Thomas._

_Amy said nothing, unsure of what to say. She knew she was supposed to say 'thank-you' but she couldn't. She didn't feel pretty._

_"What's wrong?" The young boy asked. Amy looked at herself in the mirror., and then looked at Thomas._

_"Thank you, but I don't feel pretty" She said._

_"And why is that?"_

_And it was then that the blue fur ball with a tail showed itself, where a light came from, right in between them._

_"Wyanamon!" It yelled._

_At first, he was both of theirs, but then, as he digivolved to Gaomon, Amy had to move away._

_"You keep him" Amy told him, at this time, Amy was ten, Thomas eleven. "You are closer to him"_

_(Flashback)_

Amy followed her cousin t the living room and sat down to talk to them.

"Yeah, my grandfather died, that's why I'm here..." Amy said. She was okay with the passing, her grandpa didn't want her to be torn about him.

"I didn't know..." Thomas said. "If I did-"

"No, Thomas, it's fine, you didn't know him, it's fine" Amy smiled.

Then Amy glanced at Gaomon, then back at her cousin.

"Did you ever get that device to work?" Thomas nodded and took it out, Amy gripped it from him. But then Amy got really sad and handed the device back to him.

"Sorry, but I want to be alone right now" And Amy left the room.

* * *

~Trevor~

Trevor Damon walked inside his home and took off his shoes.

"Marcus, is that-?" His mom's head poled out of the doorway and stared at Trevor. Uncle his mom, Trevor had his dad's hair, dark, but also light brown hair, he was also the bad-boy one, not like Marcus's idiotic image, but he had motive for this.

"Hi mom" That's all Trevor said before disappearing upstairs.

Trevor was bullied all the time, though he knew self-defense, he didn't want to use because he knew he was going to get in trouble. He acted like a jerk to EVERYBODY, except his goof-around best friend Mace.

Trevor sat on his bed, the laptop Mace had given him sat in front of him. He turned it on.

Trevor had to share a room with his older brother Marcus, but he was used to it by now , it had been like that since Kristy's birth.

"Trevor!" Kristy came into the room without knocking, Trevor didn't look up. "Mom wants to know where Marcus is" Trevor just looked at his younger sister.

"I don't know" Trevor said.

Kristy rolled her eyes and shut the door.

Trevor was distant from his family, now that his dad was gone, Trevor just couldn't get past the good times and look ahead for better times. He blamed it on the bullies that had since surrounded him.

"Hi Trevor!" Marcus shut the door happily, his dino digimon right in front of him, they stood in front of Trevor's bed and put their hands on their hips, smiling broadly.

"What? defeated another digimon?" Trevor still didn't look away from his computer screen.

"Of course!" Agumon shouts. "Boss is the best!"

"Yeah little bro!" Marcus ruffled Trevor's hair. "What are you looking at?" Before Marcus could look at the screen, Trevor slammed the laptop shut.

"None of your business Marcus" And Trevor got off his bed, grabbed his laptop and left.

What was he looking at?" He was writing his suicide letter. And that was when a pebble hit the ground next to him, he looked at it and over the edge of the balcony.

"Hey Damon!" His best friend, Mace, called up. "Come out here! We are going to the park!" Trevor sighed.

"Do we have to?" He yelled back.

"Yes!"

Trevor sighed and closed his document, he then locked his computer, put it on his bed and stepped to the door, but before he left he turned to Agumon.

"Put that chocolate bar back" Agumon somehow always found Trevor's secret stash of food. When the digimon put it back, Trevor left.

* * *

~Huna~

Huna was laying under the tree's shadow, her purple hair spread out on the sides of her. Huna was a shy girl, always loved to be alone, it always gave her the relaxed feeling. She always felt like that if she HAD friends, she would have to constantly compete to them.

She finally closed her eyes and let the breeze gently take her away.

And then, when she opened them, her eyes immediately was trained on a yellow-winged butterfly, which was fluttering a few feet above her. Huna sat up and watched the butterfly and noticed the details most people would easy forget. They only know a butterfly by sight, but Huna knew just by hearing it.

And then the butterfly flutter off, and the direction it went, a girl with brown hair, tied in a ponytail stood there, looking at the butterfly too.

Huna could tell there was something wrong with the girl, just by looking at her. For one thing, she had stopped to look at the butterfly, which must people didn't, unless you were a little kid. And the girl seemed slant, like she wanted to get away.

And then, the butterfly flutters away, Huna laid back on the ground.

* * *

~Mace~

Mace was dragging along his best friend, no literally he was. His best friend, Trevor Damon, refused to walk faster and Mace got really impatient and when Trevor sat down, Mace took the chance to pull him from his collar and drag him to the park.

Trevor was complaining the whole way, saying that he would walk himself if Mace let him go, but he rolled his eyes.

"I know you would walk home" Mace said, shoving his free hand into his pocket. "And we are getting away from it all"

Mace knew that Trevor wanted to kill himself, for Trevor didn't feel important. When they reached the park, Mace dragged him to place secluded by the lake.

they went up to their usual spots in the tree and looked at the shining water.

Mace had problems of his own, everyone does, but he never really talked about them, he was goofy on the outside, but on the inside he was hurting.

His parents were arguing a lot lately, ever since his dad lost his job, and his mom became a smoker, nothing's been the same. It all started with his older sister's death, she was almost like him, but was much older, by 10 years.

Mace remembered that she worked for DATS, whatever that meant, but she had a small, reptilian, dragon-like digimon called Ryudamon. If only Mace could tell his parents...

His older sister died when she retired and was relaxing with her partner, when the sudden appearance of a digimon had startled them.

It was the fallen telephone wire that killed her.

But he never talked about it.

"Hey Mace?" Trevor snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Mace smiled.

"you can talk to me, you know that right?" Mace smiled at his friend.

"Of course"

And that was when the sun was covered by the moon.

~Narration~

The chosen four were all at the park when the sun was covered and the four lights hit.

Amy was sitting on a bench when the solar eclipse hit, she tried to look away from the sun, when a bright light appeared from her left.

Huna was still relaxing under her tree as the leaves rustled and a birds nest fell from one of the branches, Huna gasps and was too late when the eggs splattered all over her.

An orange light appeared before her.

Trevor wasn't expecting the grey light to hit, but he caught it in his hands, Trevor noticed it was a rectangular device...

Mace was smacked on the forehead with the light, and fell out of the tree, he wasn't hurt bad though, just dizzy and a bump on his head.

All of the light started to glow brightly, storm clouds swirled over head...

* * *

~At DATS~

All three computer geeks (Thomas, Megumi, and Miki) were typing, trying to see what was going on.

"The storm just happened so suddenly..." Yoshi said aloud.

"I want to find out what that is!" the clouds showed data pixels as it swirled around the park.

And then, they watched as four lights hit the clouds and created a rainbow-like swirl type thing. And that was when the screen fizzed.

"Miki, what happened?" The commander turned to the girl with the dark hair.

"I can't tell sir!" She said.

After a few minutes, the screen showed the park once more.  
"What just happened?" Yoshi asked.

"We don't know..." Thomas said.

"Sir! Four digivice signals are found in the digital world"

"What?!" He looked at the blinking lights.

"But here's the problem, the people that have digivices work for DATS" Thomas said. "So how would-"

"I don't know, that's a good question" Kudamon said.

* * *

~In the digital world~

The four humans fell from the sky and hit the ground, hard, though, they seemed unharmed, they were just knocked out.

Amy was the first to awaken, she sat up and saw the dark sky.

"Whoa" she said, looking around. She found herself sitting alone in a forest setting that seemed to be eerily quiet.

She got up and started to walk down a narrow path. After walking for what seemed like a half-hour, she found herself in a clearing, The dark sky loomed overhead, and Amy felt an ice-cold breeze push her to her knees.

Then she felt something warm being draped over her shoulders.

"We must hurry" Said a rushed and quiet voice. "To the safe city" Amy looked at the person in the mask, he was about 3 feet tall but was strong enough to help Amy up.

they walked, the breeze turning into wind, the more that they walked. Amy pulled the cape closer to her.

Then she saw the light eliminating through the darkness, the closer they got to it, the warmer it felt. though, Amy saw the barrier protecting the light, which turned out to be a city.

Then Amy looked down to see a line of small fur-ball creatures going right through the barrier.

"By any chance..." Amy said to the one in the mask. "Is this the digital world?" The person in the mask looks at her.

"Yes human, that's exactly where you are" He said.

Amy could tell because of the creatures that were inside the barrier, then Amy noticed the bushes rustle.

"C'mon you two" It was a talking cat, holding a red ball that had three small horns and pushing one that had looked like a raccoon in ball form, it even had a tail. "Sorry Baromon, these two were sneaking away" The cat said to the masked person.

That is okay Gatomon, as long as they are alright..." The cat digimon put the red digimon down, and the two ran into the barrier together.

Then the cat looked at Amy and scrunched her nose.

"Are you a human?" The cat asked.

"Yes" Amy said, handing back Baromon's cape.

A closer look of Gatomon, Amy saw two tails, a ring wrapped over it's shoulder and stomach, and she was about as tall as Gaomon, maybe an inch shorter (if you didn't count the years)

"Now, we better get inside the barrier before _they _find us..." Baromon stepped through the barrier.

"That means you too, _human" _Amy steps through the barrier and noticed the different type of digimon there were. Gatomon followed her.

"Welcome to the City of Courage" Baromon said.

~To be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**DARCMON**

~ChaosPiedmon~

He watched the human step through the barrier and smiled.

"So that was his weapon..." ChaosPiedmon said with a sly smile. "Humans..." Then a figure appears behind him, he smiles and faces the figure.

"What do you have to report, LadyDevimon?" The anti-angel bowed to the clown.

"Sir" The anti-angel bowed. "My troops are set around the barrier, we are just waiting for sunset to attack" ChaosPiedmon smiled.

"Very good, no wonder why you are my best general... What do you want Puppetmon?" ChaosPiedmon looked at the digimon that just ran into the dark room.

"N-Nothing sire! I was just wondering when I'll get my chance!" ChaosPiedmon rolled his eyes.

"Remember, LadyDevimon, what happened last time I made him general?"

"Quite" LadyDevimon smirked.

* * *

~Amy~

Amy was soon just wondering around, her eyes barely taking everything in.

"Are you a human?" Amy turned around and saw a plant digimon (Floramon), and a pumpkin headed digimon.

"Hm? Yeah I am" Amy smile. Then the plant digimon leaned into the pumpkin head's ear.

"That is so cool!" the pumpkin head one said. "Can you do all that?"

"Huh?" Amy scratched her head.

"You know!" The plant said. "Stand on your head..." Amy stood there and listened to her explanations of what they called 'human', the longer she went, the more sweat drops poured down Amy's head.

"Not quite" Amy said. "It's more like we all have different talents" She explained. "Like my cousin is a genius, but I am average for my grade"

"I see" The plant said. "What's your name?"

"Amy, you two?"

"Floramon!"

"Punpkinmon!"

They both smiled.

"Can you guys tell me why this city is barrier-ed off?" That's when their smiles faded, Floramon glanced around.

"We can't say here" They both grabbed her hands and walked into a secluded alley. "He has spies everywhere!"

"He?"

"See that?" Pumpkinmon pointed beyond the barrier, and in one spot, where the blue sky stops and reveals a giant black castle. "That's ChaosPiedmon's castle"

"He is the dictator of the digital world" Floramon interrupted. "He didn't used to be, a human fell into our world and made him dictator... Before his rule, digimon lived in harmony under the rule of ancient digimon..."

"Ancient digimon?"

"Yes... Digimon that lived since the ancient times... Their spirits can be found scattered here in the digital world"

"Some even say they can be found in the human world too!"

"You see..." Pumpkinmon cleared his throat. "ChaosPiedmon had the power of the ancients, though he doesn't show it, he's proud of it"

"And that was how was able to destroy the ancient ones?"

"Yes"

"But, before the ancient ones died, they created cities, each protected by a barrier that is made of purity"

"Interesting..."

"Well, we must be going" Floramon said. "We have work to do " And gripping Pumpkinmon's arm, they walked off.

Amy was left alone again, so she walked around aimlessly.

She then spotted Gatomon sitting alone in a tree, Amy decided to join her.

"What do you want human?" Gatomon growled.

"I can tell something is bothering you" Amy told her.

"You don't know anything" The cat snapped. "And what do you care if I did have something wrong?"

"You're right, I don't know..." Amy admitted. "But I sure can try to be nice as much as I can, and I care because you are sulky up in this tree" Amy and Gatomon looked at each other, Gatomon showed a look of surprise.

"I'm Gatomon X" The cat finally said.

"Amy" Amy said.

And that was when the barrier started to disappear.

"This is not good!" Gatomon jumped from the tree, Amy followed.

"What's going on?!" Amy asked Gatomon as they ran.

"Someone is taking the barrier down!" Amy noticed the giant statue of a giant beast-type digimon. And at the base, there was a door.

Amy followed Gatomon inside, and she noticed the giant red crystal, shinning brightly, and Floramon and Pumpkinmon stood at it, sending dark waves into it.

"You two?!" Amy yelled.

"Are you two nuts!" Gatomon X made her way towards the two, but Floramon sent a blast of darkness towards her. Gatomon slammed hard against the cement wall behind them.

"Gatomon!" Amy ran towards the cat digimon as they finished, and the red crystal was turned to blackness.

"Let's go!" Pumpkinmon said. they ran towards the opening, but Amy got up and blocked their path.

"Not so fast!" She growled.

"What are y_ou _going to do human?" Pumpkinmon asked.

"Yeah, _we_are the ones that can hurt you!"

"Rain of Pollen!" Amy looked around her as the pollen surrounded her, though she held her breath.

"Holy Chime!" Gatomon's screech made both Floramon and Pumpkinmon go rolling.

"Trick or Treat!" Pumpkinmon stretched his arms over his hands to generate a giant jack-o-lantern.

"Lightning claw!" Gatomon sunk her claws into the giant pumpkin.

"The crystal!" Amy saw the crystal deteriorate

"No!" Gatomon got distracted.

"Stamen Rope!" Gatomon was forced away, being thrown against the wall once again.

Floramon and Pumpkinmon ran out of the base of the statue, Amy and Gatomon X got to their feet and followed.

They were surprised by what they saw.

"What?" Gatomon looked at the enemies as they attacked the city.

"LadyDevimon is gonna be proud of us!" Floramon said to their left.

"Yes, she is!

"Oh no!" Gatomon started to run through the sudden chaos.

"Gatomon! wait!" Amy followed. "Where are you going?!"

"The temple!" Gatomon yelled.

"The- whoa!" laser beams started to follow her and gathering dust.

Amy was soon engulfed with dust, then knocked onto the ground, Amy looked as the weight pressed her.

"Sh!" Amy couldn't see who it was, but she was grateful.

When the dust cleared, Amy realized it was Gatomon X that had knocked her on the ground.

"They are after you" Gatomon told her. "Keep close!" And Amy followed close behind Gatomon X.

Soon they reached the other end of the city, where the chaos seemed to ease, and saw yet, another giant statue, but this time, it showed an angel-type digimon.

"What are we doing here?!" Amy asked as Gatomon pushed open, yet another door at the base.

"It was awhile back..." Gatomon started as she closed the door behind Amy. "But I remember Baromon saying to me that some of these statues contain ancient digimon that could possibly be alive..." Gatomon walked to a smaller statue of the same digimon.

"Darcmon was one of the warriors of the agents... That's why she got a statue/temple" Gatomon X got to her knees and started to pray.

"My... How cute is this?" Amy looked up to see a dark angel. "My sister praying for a dead warrior"

"LadyDevimon!" Gatomon X yelled.

"Hello sister" The LadyDevimon lowered down and landed on the ground. "Give me the human"

"Wah!" Floramon had wrapped her into her stamen and sent pollen at her that made the opponent paralyzed. Amy fell.

"Amy!" Gatomon started to run towards her, but LadyDevimon jumped in her way. "Let her go!" Gatomon X growled.

"Darkness wave!"

Gatomon was forced away, this time, she went straight through the base and straight outside.

"GATOMON!" Amy got to her feet, red pixels surrounding her hands, she then grabbed the stamen.

"Wha-what?" Amy immediately broke through the stamen with her hands and punched Floramon before running out to help Gatomon X.

"Hey you!" Amy didn't give LadyDevimon a chance before Amy jumped and punched her in the face, the pixels showing more rapidly.

"Gatomon!" Amy ran to the cat's side. "Are you okay?" the cat looked at Amy.

"You survived Floramon's attack?" Gatomon asked, looking weakly.

"Yes Gatomon..."

"You little BRAT!" LadyDevimon yelled. "FLORAMON, PUMPKINMON!" The two showed from inside the temple. "Digivolve!" And disappeared.

"Floramon digivolve to... NINJAMON!"

"Pumpkinmon digivolve to... BOLTMON!"

"Oh no..." Gatomon tried to get up, but was too weak.

"We need help..." Amy muttered, but then something happened. Amy kept her hands on Gatomon as she moved weakly.

"Gatomon, please!" Amy yelled.

"It's no use human" Boltmon said, taking his ax out. "It's all over" the ax came down, but a bright light stopped it. "What?"

Amy and Gatomon were soon swallowed by the light. Gatomon seemed healed.

"You're healed?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"But.. How?"

"I healed her" Amy and Gatomon turned their head to see the angel digimon they had a statue of.

"Darcmon, you must help us..." Gatomon said.

"That is why I am here, to help.." The angel spoke. "Amy, may I see your digivice?"

"H-How'd you-?"

But Darcmon just gripped the digivice and she went inside of it, her face appeared. "You can digivolve into me now, Gatomon" The angel said.

Amy and Gatomon X looked at each other and nodded in determination.

"DNA... CHARGE!" Amy slammed her hand onto the device and the pixels went straight to Gatomon.

"Gatomon X... digivolve to... DARCMON!" The light burst as Amy and Darcmon fell to the floor.

"Are you ready Darcmon?" Amy smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask" Darcmon said, holding up a staff.

"You think that's gonna scare us?" Ninjamon asked, jumping up into the air. "Ninja knife throwing!" Amy saw the shuriken heading towards them, but she clenched her fist tighter and pulled it back. She hit the shuriken, making it shatter.

"It should" Amy said. "Now that you have one less weapon"

Darcmon flew upwards and made her staff disappear, then pulled out one of her swords.

"Dancing sword!" Using light-speed, Darcmon slashed right through Ninjamon, turning it into a digiegg.

"Now, time for you..." Darcmon said, as Boltmon tried to run.

Darcmon pulled the sword to her cheek and aimed. Holy meditation!" Thrusting the blade in front of her, a laser of light hit Boltmon right in the back.

"Arg!" And was turned into a digiegg.

"Darcmon! Let's help the city!" Darcmon nodded and they ran to help.

(After the fighting)

Amy and Gatomon were getting the celebrity treatment, getting food and parties and such, Amy smiled at Gatomon.

"We make a good team" then, the barrier appeared once more.

"Yes we do!"

Then Amy looks down.

"What's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"Tommy" She said. "I need to get home"

"You can't" Said Darcmon from her digivice. Amy looks at the digivice and at Darcmon.

"Why not?" Amy asked the digimon.

"You need to find the other three..."

"Other three?"

To be continued


End file.
